Misunderstandings
by Megu-chan1
Summary: [One-shot] Is Kurama dating Keiko? Yusuke is jealous, Botan thinks it's her fault and Koenma thinks he's losing the Ferry Girl over Kurama. Yes, quite a mess. Implied Shonen Ai.


All right, some quick things before I get started. English is not my mother thongue, so be patient with me. There is some implied shonen ai, so if you don't like that,... well, you know the rest. I apologise if I offend anyone with this story.

"..."> Someone's talking

> Someone's thinking

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, Koenma would appear in his teenager form more often and Kuwabara wouldn't say so many stupid things (He still ismy favourite character, though)

**

* * *

**

**Misunderstandings**

Yusuke was boringly walking down the street: school had finished a week ago and he had had no missions for a while. Besides, there was gonna be a party in his school to celebrate the end of the year ("It sounds like he wants to make money with the entrance money" Kuwabara had said). The worst part had been the whole school obsessed with it.

_"I should go visit Keiko"_ he thought, while changing his direction _"I can't believe she got excited over that stupid thing"_. But he did feel a little guilty for telling her that he "rather die again before going" when she had ask him.

When he was across the street from her house, Yusuke realised he wasn't the only one who had decided to visit Keiko: Kurama was standing at the door. Weirded out, the detective did the first that came to his head: he hid in the bushes and started watching. Kurama was well-dressed, or at least better than normal, specially compared to his battle outfits.

Yusuke tried to figure out what his friend was doing there, but nothing came to his mind besides the obvious. A little voice inside kept on telling him that it was impossible, but he couldn't help feel anger all over his chest.

Finally, Keiko came down. He couldn't be sure from his point of view, but he thought that she looked happy when she went with Kurama to wherever they were going. Forgetting his previous boredom, he followed them.

A few meters ahead, the 2 of them hadn't realised Yusuke's presence.

"Thank you for coming with me, Keiko" Kurama said "To be honest, I don't have many people to talk about important stuff"

"I bet Yusuke and Kuwabara aren't exactly philosophers" she said joking

"No, they aren't" he answered laughing too

_"Dammit, what are they laughing about?"_ Yusuke wondered, hiding behind a tree at the moment. He followed them to a cafe with some tables outside, while he spied them behind a red car part across the street. He was frowning so much that his eyebrows were completely together.

Meanwhile, across the street, Keiko was playing with her fingers while his companion looked for a couple of coffees. She was dying to know what Kurama wanted to talk to her about. _"Maybe he likes someone"_ she couldn't help thinking. _"Is it someone I know? Botan, Yukina... or maybe someone from his school..."_

"Err... Keiko" Kurama called her while sweatdropping at her dreamy expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kurama" she answered ashamed, grabbing her coffee. "This place is really nice, you come here often?"

"Not quite" he said, sitting down "Lots of girls have asked me to come here with them, but this is the first time I do it"

"Really? Why?"

"Well..." Kurama sighed uncomfortable "they all had something in common that I didn't like" The girl looked at him cluelessly, and he sighed again "They were all women"

"They were all..." Keiko started saying, and then understood. She opened her eyes widely and she didn't know what to say for a minute. "Wow... do the guys know about it?"

"No, you are the first one" the redheaded looked uncomfortable "I don't know how to tell them"

_"Damn! What are they talking about!"_ Desperation and jealousy had made Yusuke so angry that he had buried his hands on the car

"Hey Yusuke! What are you doing behind this car?" said (or screamed) Botan, appearing out of the blue.

"Shhh!" he shut her up, dragging her next to him

"Hey, what was that for?" whispered the girl, a little bit offended.

"Look at that" he said, pointing across the street. Botan opened her eyes widely

"Aren't they...?" she started asking, but shut herself up when she saw the expression on the detective face

"I'm gonna kill him" he muttered, but with visible anger "In the slower and most painful way, I swear to God I'll kill him..." the blue-haired girl couldn't help feeling nervous.

_"But I do wonder what are they doing together"_ thought Botan while looking at the cafe _"I was really sure that Keiko was in love with Yusuke, and I thought Kurama knew. I'll find out what's going on here!"_

Thanks to the fanfiction's magic, we'll move our watches a little forward. Kurama and Keiko talk for 2 more hours, more or less, she being comprehensive and listening. Yusuke stayed the whole time watching time (although Botan left after the first ½ hour). As if it wasn't enough for him, Kurama walked her home, where she begged him to go with her to the school's party, because Yusuke wasn't going and she didn't wanted to go alone. He simply smiled and accepted, while the detective, hearing only half of what his friend said, thought it was all lost.

That night, in the Spiritual World, Botan was wondering about what she had seen that day. _"I can't understand this"_ she thought while walking distractedly _"Kurama never seem interested in Keiko. Or in girls, for that matter. Maybe this is coming from Keiko, but..."_. Her thoughts were brutally stopped when she crashed against George Saotome, who was carrying a mountain of papers, that felt to the floor.

"Oh! I'm really sorry Botan" apologised the ogre, crouching to pick up the mess.

"No, it was my fault, I'm sorry" she said, crouching as well "Is just that I was thinking about Kurama and..." she shut herself up in the last second, but George was already looking at her with a puzzled look on his face. "Look at the time! I have to go!" exclaimed, and then ran _"Gosh, I almost blew it! I hope he doesn't figures it out"_

George, finishing picking up, had gone into Koenma's office, confused. Botan's comments had left him suspecting. _"Maybe she likes Kurama..."_ thought while opening the door.

On the other hand, when the prince from the Spiritual World, in his toddler form, saw the amount of work that was left, he couldn't help to sigh angrily.

"Here's today work, Koenma-sama" said George, leaving the papers on the table.

"Hn" was the kid's only answer, very similar to the one's Hiei gives, before starting to work.

"You know? I ran into Botan on the way"

"So? What's so special about it?" answered the infant in a really bad mood

"Well, I think she has a crush on Kurama" blurted George, slightly offended. It had an unexpected effect: Koenma stopped signing the papers and raised his head, surprised.

"Wha-what? Why do you think that?" stuttered the prince. While the ogre told him his encounter, his face lost colour.

"I'm 99 percent sure about that, sir" George stated, proudly.

Koenma was speechless for a minute. "...Damn..." he finally said, letting his head fall against the table and scaring the ogre. "With this, I've lost my chance..."

"What?"

"I could beat Yusuke, and Kuwabara was definitely easy. Hiei was out of the picture, but Kurama..." the prince sighed, defeated. "It's impossible"

"Are you saying you are in love with Botan?" exclaimed George, shocked as hell.

"No, you dumb ass! I'm sorry that such a good Ferry Girl is leaving! And raise your voice, I think they were some people on the Earth that didn't heard you!" Koenma answered sarcastically, and then when back into depression "What am I gonna do..."

"But... Koenma-sama! You can't give up now!" exclaimed George "You must impress Botan and win her over, and prove to her that you are better than Kurama!"

"You know what, George? You're right!" the kid answered with confidence again, standing on his table "It'll be ME who ends up with her, not him!"

"That's the spirit!"

"And YOU are going to cover for me!"

"What...?"

"Well, since it was you who gave me the news, and forced me into taking action, you are also responsible for me leaving my work. Got it?"

"Err, sir... I don't think that is such a good idea..."

"Accept or your next job will be as Toguro's assistant." Imposed Koenma, leaving George with no option but to accept, while the prince left the room running.

This way, with most of the group misinformed about the real situation, the party's night arrived. Kuwabara (who hasn't had too much light in this story) was going with Yukina, who was staying at Keiko's house. Yusuke, on the other hand, was laying in his bed, split between depression and anger. Koenma was practising a great speech that would, according to him, sweep Botan off her feet. At the same time, Botan was still figuring out what the hell was Kurama doing with Keiko.

In order to not forget about him, we'll continue with Kuwabara. When he picked up Yukina, she told her that Keiko was already at the party with Kurama. Surprised, Kazuma decided to stop for a second to ask Yusuke why wasn't he going with her. What they saw when they got there surprised them both: The detective was laying in his bed, watching TV and with no intention of getting up.

"What the hell are you doing, Urameshi? Today's the party!" screamed Kuwabara

"No kidding, you idiot! I am not in the mood to go to that stupid thing" answered Yusuke

"How can you say that? Don't you know that Keiko is going with Kurama? You have to go there and gain her back!"

"Shut up, moron! Keiko was the one who wanted to go with him, I don't care" he said, with an expression that clearly say that he did.

"But Yusuke" said Yukina, speaking for the first time "Keiko told me that she was only going with Kurama because you said you didn't wanted to go"

"Re-really?" he stuttered, sitting up.

"You heard it, Urameshi" exclaimed Kuwabara, throwing him a suit that look barely used "You still have a shot! Now, get dress and let's go!"

Meanwhile, on the Spiritual World, Botan had almost figure out what she thought was the reason for the other day's date.

_"So Keiko went out with Kurama to make Yusuke jealous, because he hardly spends any time with her thanks to his job as an spiritual detective"_she thought, while looking through a window. _"But Yusuke never met any girl during the missions, excluding Genkai and me..."_ The girl then realised, and hit her head with her hand. _"Is my fault! Keiko is probably jealous of the time I spend with Yusuke! I have to go explain everything to her!"_ She ran out of the room and ran into Koenma in his teenager form.

"Botan! Just the person I was looking for! I had to talk to you about..." started saying

"Not now! I have to go to the Earth!" she screamed while running, taking out her oar and riding it "I'll be at Yusuke's party if you need me!" she screamed and then flew out the window

The prince froze for a second, blinked, and then regained his cool. "Well, if she's in the party, that's were I'll go" he said to no one and then rain out.

Going back to the party, none of the "confused" had arrive with the exception of Yusuke, but he hadn't come in because he was trying to think of what he would told Keiko, so Kuwabara and Yukina had left him to go dance.

Keiko, on her side, was already dancing with Kurama. He hadn't have a problem coming to the party with her as friend, as you should remember. But the detective didn't know that, so the only thing he saw was his almost-girlfriend dancing with one of his best friends. Forgetting everything he was about to said (which by the was going to be beautiful), Yusuke walked towards them and split them up.

"All right, that's it!" he said furiously, grabbing Kurama by his suit.

"Yusuke, what are you doing here?" screamed Keiko surprised. By that moment, everybody had stopped dancing and was looking at them.

"What do you think you are doing, going out with her?" screamed the detective, ignoring both her and the audience.

"But what a are you talking about?" said the red-headed boy

"Don't play the fool with me! I saw you two the other day!"

As if that scandal wasn't enough, Botan walked in being noticed by everyone with her pink kimono. "Keiko, I'm so sorry!" she screamed, even though she was near her "I never thought that it bothered you that Yusuke spends so much time with the missions. Please, forgive me!"

"What?" Keiko, of course, was wondering what the hell was Botan talking about.

"So you took advantage of that in order to go out with her!" screamed Yusuke again, now choking Kurama

"Please, Yusuke... you... have... the wrong... idea..."

"Urameshi, stop that! You are gonna kill him!" screamed Kuwabara, who had defrost when he saw what his friend was doing, trying to split them up.

It was at that moment when Koenma arrived. Being the Prince of the Spiritual World, he knew how to keep himself calm, but even him couldn't help being shocked when he saw Yusuke choking Kurama while Kuwabara was trying to split them up; plus Botan begging for forgiveness to the confused Keiko. The group had made the dancing stop and had everyone looks on them. Sighing, he decided to get everything in order.

"All right! The show's over! Please, go back to dance!" everybody turned around to see Koenma, who was now talking to his friends. "I think we should all discuss this in private".

It was then when they notice the audience. Embarrassed, Yusuke put Kurama down and then everybody went out, including Koenma, Kuwabara and Yukina.

"What the hell was that for, Yusuke?" Keiko screamed the second they were alone.

"Why are you screaming at me? You are the one dating Kurama, aren't you!" Keiko didn't answer: she didn't want people to get suspicious. "See? You can't even answer me!"

"Keiko" interrupted Botan "Was it because Yusuke spend most of his time as a detective?"

"What?" once again, Keiko was clueless

"Ahh! I fell as if I had missed two chapters of a soap opera!" screamed a really confused Kuwabara

"Yusuke" said Kurama, with a serious expression "I'm not interested in Keiko that way"

"Really? How can I know that you are not telling me that so I let my guard down and..."

"Let me rephrase that" interrupted him Kurama "I'm not interested in women that way"

"What...?" Yusuke, like everybody but Keiko, was shocked for a minute.

"The only reason I went out with Keiko was because I needed someone to talk to. I'm sorry if I gave the wrong impression"

"No... you forgive me...for almost punching you..." the detective couldn't find the words.

"So, are you...?" started asking Kuwabara, but stopped.

"Yes, Kuwabara, I'm a homosexual. Or gay, if you rather." Kuwabara and Yusuke seemed to have frozen with a shocked expression on their faces.

"But we can continue with our friendship Kurama, right?" stepped in Keiko, foreseeing a disaster.

"Of course not" Urameshi said, stepping out of the stupefaction "We were just caught by surprise"

"Kurama is still our friend" Kazuma said with his typical smile

"So... you are not mad because Yusuke spends too much time as an spiritual detective?" asked Botan

"Err...no. Why would I be?" said Keiko blinking.

"For nothing!" answered the blue-haired girl, laughing nervously

"So, you came here to know why Kurama went out with Keiko?" asked her Koenma

"That's right. What did you think I was doing?"

"Well, you came here in such a hurry... I thought there was some kind of emergency, or something like that" Koenma was able to say that without getting nervous, but couldn't help blushing.

"Well, I'm glad that everything worked out!" exclaimed Kuwabara "Let's all get back to the party! Yukina, I'd be a honour if you dance with me" before she could answer, she was being dragged back into the party by him.

"I think I'll be going now... "started saying Yusuke. He was embarrassed for making such a scandal and showing his jealousy.

"But you are already here! The least you can do is stay here for a while" to back up her point, Keiko grabbed his arm. Actually, she had liked seen her "friend" jealous. "You don't mind, right Kurama?"

"Of course not! Go right ahead" he exclaimed, laughing happily

"Damn..." whispered the detective

"I think we better go, Botan. I've got tons of work that I need to catch up" Koenma said.

"Whaaat? Noo! Let's stay for a while, ok?" Botan made her best big eyes while saying this.

The prince had no choice but to accept. "I guess that for 20 minutes that we stay here the work..." he couldn't finish the sentence because he was dragged to the party, but running instead of walking. A smile was in both of their faces once they got inside.

"Aren't you coming, Kurama?" asked Yusuke. The guy had stepped apart from the group.

"No, I'll stay here for a while. Go ahead, I'll catch up with you later" he answered smiling.

They looked at him for a moment, and then started walking, discussing while doing it. Half way there, Keiko put her head in Yusuke's shoulder and he passed his arm around her waist.

Kurama sighed, a little more relaxed. That hadn't been the way he had thought of for him to "come out", but it hadn't been so bad. Now, there was only one thing left to do. He backed up until he was next to a close tree, and closed his eyes.

"I didn't thought you were the kind of person who comes to high school parties, Hiei" he said loudly, opening his eyes. The demon was standing in one of the ranches.

"Hn" was his answer "I wasn't going to let Yukina be alone with that moron"

"Hiei" Kurama's voice was really serious "Did you hear our conversation?"

"Even since Yusuke started screaming at you"

"So, what do you think... about me?" he bite his lips, waiting for his answer.

He never expected it to be the next one "That you took your time"

Kurama opened his eyes in disbelief when he felt Hiei standing next to him. But relaxed when he saw him smiling, and smiled as well. Too bad, he wasn't going to catch up with the rest.

* * *

**Notes:**

Ok, so the only reason why this is a One-shot is because I don't have the patience to update anything at all. Again, I'm sorry if I offended anyone with this story. Now, please, be nice and send me your comments. No flaming, please.


End file.
